Wraithmarsh
Wraithmarsh is a location in Fable II, a swampland infested with creatures such as Banshees, Balverines and Hollow Men which has grown over the now-abandoned village of Oakvale, Barrow Fields and Darkwood Forest from Fable. The roads in Wraithmarsh are all but gone and because of this, Bloodstone is cut off from the rest of Albion. Wraithmarsh is visited fairly late in Fable II's single player story and the first place to feature Elder Hollow Men. History Wraithmarsh is the result of a curse on the town of Oakvale. Over 200 years prior to Fable II, a young man went to the Shadow Court to barter for eternal youth. They agreed to take youthful sacrifices so he wouldn't age but in exchange, they decimated his home town and all its inhabitants. With no villagers to keep the marsh at bay, the town was consumed by the swamp land once known as Darkwood. In Fable II, there is no direct reference to who this man is, but later on in the game, Reaver asks you to take a seal to some "friends" in Wraithmarsh. At this point, you encounter the Shadow Court and are forced either to let your youth be taken or that of a young woman. When you later leave with Reaver, he rants on about his adventures and about how great he is and how you will be lucky to be able to tell your grandchildren about him. When he tells you about one of the affairs he had with two women, he says "Oh that must have been about 200 years ago," and at the end, he says that he will have to "make the journey back to Albion to pay tribute to some friends in Wraithmarsh". Later, if you purchase Bloodstone Manor, you can find and read Reaver's diary in which he states that he was the one who destroyed Oakvale. Law and Economy Due to the hostility of the region, there are no traders, shops or inhabitable buildings, and there is no Albion Guard presence. In various areas of Wraithmarsh, standing still for too long will cause attacks to come at you out of thin air, with nothing to fight back against. This may be because of the curse on this area. Demon Door Terry Cotter's Army: There is a Demon Door found across the stone bridge (near the point where you get captured in the cage). To get inside, you need 10 followers to watch the Demon Door's play. Inside, you will find a house. Move through the front door and out through the back to find Terry Cotter's Army. Head to the back of the room to find a chest containing the Perforator. This is likely the same Demon Door that appeared in Barrow Fields as the location to it and the Cullis Gate are accurate to their locations in the original Fable. Points of Interest There are seven silver keys, and six Gargoyles associated with Wraithmarsh. There is one Gargoyle, and three silver keys that you cannot access until you partake in the Love Hurts quest, because they are located in Twinblade's Tomb. *'Gargoyle One' is inside the dilapidated house just behind the cage you wake up in. Go inside, he is right on the wall as you enter the house. *'Gargoyle Two' this one is on the west side of the carriage house, just before you go into the second part of Oakvale. *'Gargoyle Three' you have to take a detour to get this one. Across from the Shadow Court, there is a path going up which leads to a wooden bridge. Follow this path, and you'll come across some pillars that have seen better days. Go up the stairs that the path leads to, and at the top of the stairs, you can get a clear shot of this Gargoyle; he is on the backside of one of the pillars. *'Gargoyle Four' after the fog filled graveyard, you are running on a path through some tombs, right before you go under the bridge, there is one on the side of one of these tombs. Go to the bridge, and turn around, it is on the tomb on the right. *'Gargoyle Five' is inside the Shadow Court in the hallway where the spikes come up through the floor. It is above the doorway inside this hallway. *'Gargoyle Six' can be found in the main chamber of Twinblade's Tomb; you have to enter the chamber, and the Gargoyle is located above the doorway inside. *'Silver Key One' when you pass the carrage building into the second part of Oakvale, the first house on the left has a key inside. Go in, and go upstairs, the key is on the second floor. *'Silver Key Two' is on the left when you enter the wide open cemetery that is covered with fog. *'Silver Key Three' is down a side path just past the second Banshee. The path to Bloodstone crosses a porch of a ruined building and the side path to the silver key is just before this building on the right. *'Silver Key Four' is located in the Shadow Court, in the chamber just past the hallway with the spikes coming out of the floor. Break a wall in the far left corner of this room to reveal a hallway leading to this key. *'Silver Key Five' can be found in Twinblade's main chamber, it is to the right of the sarcophagus, and to the left of the coffin that holds Lady Grey's upper body. *'Silver Key Six' can be found in the same room as key one, it is inside the sarcophagus, just to the left of the first silver key, and directly in front of where the Gargoyle was situated. *'Silver Key Seven' will be directly in front of you when you leave Twinblade's Tomb. You can't miss it. :Note: These Gargoyles and silver keys are listed as a part of the total in the greater Wraithmarsh area. There are three keys, and one Gargoyle that directly correspond to you gaining access to this tomb, but for the greater Wraithmarsh area, there are a total of seven silver keys, and six gargoyles. Fast Travel There are five fast travel locations in the region. *Bloodstone Road *The Drowned Farm *The Well *The Shadow Court *Twinblade's Tomb Trivia *The Shadow Court may be of some relation to the Court which Jack of Blades belonged to during the time of the Old Kingdom. *The background music in Wraithmarsh is a creepy theme and was released to the public by Lionhead prior to Fable II's launch. It sounds like a very distorted version of the Oakvale music from the first game. *Deep into Wraithmarsh, you can find the arch that lay just out side of Oakvale in Fable. * Walking through the arch will lead you to a foggy area where you can see the tops of the old buildings from Oakvale. However, the game will not let you proceed into the foggy mist where Oakvale once stood. *A seventh silver key exists in Wraithmarsh even though the logbook indicates six keys. This brings the total number of silver keys in the game to 51. *Hidden somewhere in Wraithmarsh is "Miss Ursula's House of Little Lost Souls". It's a house with two toyboxes and a few cradles. The Cursed Snowglobe says it was once "Miss Ursula's Little Tykes School". *In early development, a region called "Deepwood" was placed between Brightwood and Wraithmarsh. This region didn't make it into the final version of the game for reasons unknown. *It's recommended not to bring anyone with you into Wraithmarsh, there are a few spot where you must vault that followers can't get into. Category:Fable II Category:Fable II Locations